


What Do YOU Want?

by Deescent (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, whatever else may be in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Mark often puts others before himself, but Jackson thinks it's okay to be a /little/ selfish.





	What Do YOU Want?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proof read so oopsies on any mistakes.

Mark, BamBam, and Jackson were walking through town when Mark stopped. He halted right in front of a store that was serving a rare ice cream flavor that he really wanted to try.

“Oh my God guys look!” he exclaimed, a full smile on his face.

Jackson smiled as he watched Mark light up with joy. “You wanna try it?"

“Yes!” Mark said, before he backtracked himself. “Uh, I mean, if that's cool with you guys.”

“Mark, if you wanna go, just say so. Do you mind Bam?” BamBam shrugged not really caring. Mark grinned, practically skipping into the store.

The three walked in and there was already a long line. While Jackson and BamBam complained, Mark just anticipated the sweet flavor of the ice cream.

“Oh fuck…” Mark suddenly whispered as they were reaching the front of the line.

Jackson and Bambam looked over to him curiously. “What's wrong?” BamBam asked.

Mark looked up, guilt lining his face. “I uh… I don't have money on me…”

Jackson face-palmed himself, shaking his head along with it. “Mark, how could you not have money?”

“I'm sorry, I thought I did, but I must've left my wallet in the van, and its it's probably driven off by now…”

BamBam laughed in disbelief, if that's even possible.

“Guys, we could just go, we’re almost next and… I'm sorry for wasting time, let's go.” Mark started to walk off when Jackson grabbed his wrist and dragged him back.

“First of all, we did not wait on this line for you to just leave empty handed.” Jackson started to dig in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled it out, holding it up in Marks face.

“Second of all, we’re friends dude, you didn't think I would pay you?”

Marks eyes lit up, then dimmed again. “No, I can’t Jackson, it's not right.”

Jackson sighed. “Stop that, if you really want to, you can pay me back later, but there's really no need.”

They were one person away from the front, and that person had just left.

“C'mon we’re next” he said, practically dragging Mark along.

Jackson ordered the ice cream, and paid for all three of them. Mark didn't express it much, but he was so happy. Jackson watched him happily eat his ice cream, hooting small glances at Jackson, and looking away quickly while smiling.

When they got home later that day, the others had already ordered dinner. They got a variety of food, so everyone could just pick and choose what to eat, almost like a buffet.

They all sat together and ate, telling stories about their day and cracking jokes. Mark quietly reached for a piece of chicken when Yugyeom suddenly shouted “I want some chicken!”

Mark was about to grab it, but instead let the maknae have it, watching him eat it hungrily. He then went to get some soda, but Youngjae had beat him to it. In the midst of pouring himself a drink Youngjae noticed Mark standing there watching him.

“Oh, hyung, did you want some?” he asked, offering the bottle to him.

Mark hesitated, then shook his head walking away as Youngjae poured the rest of the drink in his cup.

Mark ended up setting for a few thing he kind of wanted, but not really, and just ate silently, not having much to say anyway. Jackson watched all of these interactions from across the table, a frown plastered on his face.

At the end of dinner, Mark was heading to shower, but someone already occupied it. He knocked waiting for a response.

“Yes?” he recognized BamBam’s voice.

“Oh, Bam, you're in there?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh… what are you doing?”

“I'm… looking at myself? Why does it matter?”

“Uh… nothing, nevermind.”

BamBam peaked his head out of the bathroom. “Hyung, do you need the bathroom?”

Mark stopped and contemplated his answer. “Uh, nah, it's okay, take your time.”

BamBam shut the door as Mark walked off to his room. He flung himself on his bed sighing, a knock arriving at his door soon after.

“Come in.”

Jackson stuck his head in the opening. “Mark?”

Mark sat up quickly at the sight and sound of Jackson. “Uh, yeah?”

Jackson came in and closed the door behind him.

“Do you mind if we talk a bit?” he asked.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what exactly they were going to talk about. “Sure, is something wrong?”

Jackson smiled at Mark's automatic concern. “No. Well, not with me at least. Maybe with you, though.”

Mark tilted his head, confusion coloring his face. Jackson sat down on the bed next to him, and arm wrapping around the older.

“I've noticed recently that you're so…” Jackson trailed off.

Mark waited for him to finish.

“so… I don't really know how to put it without sounding selfish but, you always do the most to avoid problems and conflict, yet in the end you never get what you want.”

Mark didn't know if he fully understood what Jackson meant, which Jackson picked up on.

“Okay, for example, you wanted ice cream, and I was ready and willing to pay for you, but you refused. If i hadn't bought you it. I wouldn't have seen how cute you were eating it.”

Mark blinked, just now processing the complement that was woven in Jackson's word. He blushed slightly, pink dusting his cheeks.

Jackson continued, “And you wanted that chicken from dinner, but you let Yugyeom have it, you could've said you wanted the chicken, he already had 3 pieces before that one!”

“Oh, you saw that? Well I didn't really mind-"

“And the soda!” he cut Mark off. Already on a roll. “Youngjae freaking offered it to you, and you know damn well you wanted some, but you let him have it. All of it.” Jackson was shaking his head as if he couldn't even process Mark's actions.

“Look, I know it sounds selfish but, you're always giving things up for other people's happiness, and you end up with the short stick. That's not fair.”

Mark stayed quiet, not knowing really what to say. When he thought about it, it was true. He always had the short stick. But he’d he’d gotten so used to it, he couldn't really tell anymore. Jackson grabbed his hand, leaning in close.

“I just want to see you happy, that's all.”

Mark suddenly felt his face heat up with Jackson in such close proximity. He wanted to lead away, yet move closer. The air between them became thick and heavy, Mark finding it harder to breathe the longer he stares into Jackson's eyes. His heart beat increased, the thumping in his chest becoming audible.

Jackson made the first move. He leaned in slowly, Mark watching as his face came closer, closing the distance between them. Jackson gently pressed his lips to Mark's, not doing too much to scare him away, just feeling the softness of them against his own.

Mark breathed out a puff of air when they parted, Jackson literally leaving him breathless. They stared at each other again, Mark licking his lips, before pressing them against Jackson's once more. They glided smoothly together, Jackson sighing contently as they kissed.

Jackson ended up pushing Mark down onto the bed, neither of them realizing the force he had used. He swung a leg over Mark's body, settling himself on top of the elder. Jackson was the first to pull away.

Mark looked at him through hooded eyes, lust sparkling through them. Jackson bit his lip in anticipation. Then, he got an idea.

“You know what?” Jackson asked, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face.”You need to learn how to say what you want.”

Mark swallowed, not exactly sure what that was supposed to mean. “W-What do you mean?”

Jackson leaned in, that smile still on his face. “Well~” he started “You want _something_ right now, right?”

Mark bit his own lip, not wanting to answer such an embarrassing question.

Jackson laughed, loving every second of toying with Mark. “Come on _Mark_ ~ Tell me what you want.”

His voice dropped in pitch, the deep raspy sound sending tingles through Mark's body. He shifted his hips a bit, which Jackson felt under him.

Jackson waited a few moments for an answer, but Mark avoided eye contact.

“Fine then.” he said, leaning back up. “You don't tell me what you want, we don't do anything at all.” he said starting to climb off of Mark.

That must've done it, because Mark pulled the man back down by his collar, forcing their lips together. This time it wasn't gentle, but it wasn't too rough either. They found a perfect rhythm, already used to feeling each others lips.

When they broke, Jackson spoke “Well then, I guess you wanted to kiss.”

Mark looked away, still acting shy. Jackson knew better though, telling from the way Mark forcefully pulled him that he wasn't the shy innocent man everyone pictured him to be. And he loved it.

Jackson kissed Mark again. Licking into his mouth as they explored each others caverns. Hot breath and saliva was shared as their moist muscles fought for dominance. Jackson won, taking into consideration that Mark likes to kiss. A lot. And that he likes to try and be in control, which Jackson is willing to deal with if he just speaks up.  
Mark gently rolled his hips up, the heat from their kiss creating tension in another area. Jackson noticed his movements, stopping them as soon as he did.

“Uh-uh. You should already know how this works, Mark. You get what you want when you say it.”

Mark huffed, his eyes squeezing shut as he pouted about Jackson's denial.

“Okay, quit it with the quiet act Mark. Speak.”

Mark rolled his eyes, stopping halfway through though, since Jackson grinded against him teasingly. He was caught off guard, a grunt leaving his mouth.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Jackson asked, warning in his voice this time.

Mark couldn't handle it anymore. His erection was straining against his tight pants and Jackson teasing him was not gonna work.

“Your...hand…” Mark mumbled.

Jackson smiled at the progress. “Okay, my hand where?”

Mark gave Jackson a look of annoyance, the latter loving everything about it. He waited for Mark to answer, watching the blush on his cheeks grow more prominent.

“Down there…” Mark looked away, embarrassed yet needy.

“Oh, here?” Jackson said placing his hand to cup Mark's bulge and giving it a squeeze.

Mark jolted, his body shuddering. A whimper left him.

“Here, Mark?” Jackson said, rubbing the area in a circular motion.

“Yes, yes there, please.” Mark whined, his breath growing heavy at the teasing touches. “Inside, please…”

Jackson understood immediately what he meant, Unzipping the front of Mark's jeans where his hard on showed through his boxers.

Mark lifted himself to help the removal of his pants, which Jackson threw in some random corner. He looked at Mark's erection tenting his boxers, the fabric stretched across the bulge. Jackson rubbed him through his boxers, slowly moving upwards until he finally stuck his hand in.

Mark gasped and groaned when Jackson's hand found itself wrapped around Mark's length. Jackson started to jerk his hand up and down, using his thumb to tease the leaking tip. Mark was already a mess and was dying for more, and Jackson knew it. He pulled Mark's boxers completely off, exposing everything to the cool air. Mark felt a little embarrassed, but the feel of Jackson's hand around him makes him not really care.

“Like this, Mark?” Jackson asked, leaning close to Mark's dick, making sure that he feels Jackson's hot breath on his erection as he pumps it.

Mark shuddered, already wanting Jackson's mouth on him. He just had to say it. Just, say it.

“Y-your mouth…” he mumbled, his nerves then getting the best of him as he covered his face with his hands.

“Hmm? My what?” Jackson heard Mark loud and clear, he always hears everything Mark says. But Mark was lacking confidence in his words, and Jackson wanted to hear him say it out loud and proud.

“Your mouth, I said…” he paused, looking to Jackson who was nodding for him to continue. “I… I want you to use your mouth.” he finally got out.

Jackson grinned “Good. You're getting better at this.”

Mark felt somewhat proud of himself, but he didn't have the opportunity to think too much about it since Jackson was flicking his tongue at Mark's slit. Mark's thoughts faltered, his mind going to the pleasure he felt on his dick. Jackson was teasing Mark so much, the latter going crazy at how close yet how far he felt to release.

“Jack, please…” Mark said without much thought.

Jackson looked up, a bit surprised. “Oh? You're getting bolder, Mark.”

Mark still felt a bit weird, but Jackson made it alright by wrapping his lips around Mark's member. He moaned at the hot wet feeling of Jackson's mouth around him. It felt impossibly good. His eyes squeezed shut, and he subconsciously tangled his fingers into Jackson's hair, pushing him further down his length. Jackson gagged, making Mark regain his composure.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, its just that, it felt so good, I didn't even realize- “ Mark was cut off.

“Mark, its fine. Focus on yourself and your needs right now, don't worry about me.”

Mark found it incredible that Jackson said something so sweet in the middle of doing something so dirty. He continued to suck Mark off right after he spoke, being sure to use his tongue as much as possible. He lifted his head with a lewd pop.

Mark looked down at Jackson who waited for his next command. Mark wasn't used to being so in charge, but his dick throbbed to remind him how horny he was.

“Um...can you...finger….” Mark's face was a bright pink from a mixture of his embarrassment and his arousal.

Jackson kitten licked the little bit of precum that was dribbling out onto Mark's tip. Mark groaned, the teasing becoming almost unbearable.

“Mark, you should use full sentences. I might not understand what you mean…”

Jackson looked up at him. “...I could use my finger here…”

He rubbed his thumb over Mark's slit, more precum leaking out as Jackson smeared it around the head. Mark whimpered, it not being what he wanted but feeling just as good.

“...or, they could go here…”

Jackson dragged a finger across Mark's hole, the ladder widening his legs and shuddering in pure anticipation.

“There, there, please.” Mark whined.

Jackson chuckled. He loves Mark’s desperate whines and pleads. He cant get enough of it. He complied though, circling his finger around the pink ring. Mark pushed himself down onto Jackson's finger, wanting more.

“Wait Mark, I can't just stick them in there. We need some sort of lubricant.”

Mark looked worried, not about the lube, but about how bad he needed release. “I don't have…” he said. His voice wobbly.

“Don't worry about it.” Jackson's said with a smile right before widening Marks legs and dragging his tongue across the puckering hole.

Mark's breath hitched, mostly from how off guard he was taken. Jackson pushed his tongue in, the wet muscle sliding in easily. A shaky breath left Mark as he felt Jackson go as deep as he could with his tongue. Mark's back arched beautifully off the mattress as he moaned, the sound ringing through Jackson's ears.

Jackson planted open mouth kisses over Mark's entrance, ensuring that its wet enough to stick a finger in. He slowly worked it in, having to occasionally use his mouth to help it. Mark bit his lip hard, trying to keep himself together as he felt the digit enter him deeper.

Jackson worked his finger in until the slide was easy, and he felt he could add another. Mark was already a moaning mess, and when Jackson slipped in a second digit, he lost his mind. His mouth was as if it was permanently fixed into an “O" shape, his moans and whimpers echoing off the walls of the bedroom. Jackson reached as deep as he possibly could with just his fingers, knowing exactly where to hit when Mark's back arched more than it did before and his moans became dangerously loud.

Mark's hands dug into his sheets, gripping onto the fabric as Jackson wrecked him with just his fingers. Moan after moan rolled out of him, in contrast to his usually kept together self. Jackson thoroughly enjoyed watching Mark get pleasured like this, his own neglected erection straining in his pants.

“You like it like this? You want to cum just from this?” Jackson asked, running over Mark's sweet spot again before he could answer.

“N-No…” he whimpered.

“Then what, Mark? What do you want?”

Mark moaned, his hands searching for something more to grip. “I w-want you.”

Jackson would've kept up the teasing, asking Mark to “be specific” or something, but he didn't need Mark to say anything else. He was too turned on at this point to care, he just wanted to be inside the elder.

He removed his fingers and practically ripped off his clothes, leaving Mark whining for attention.

“You sound so desperate for me.” Jackson commented.

“I am.” Mark quickly responded.

Jackson looked at Mark out of surprise at his quick and honest answer, then smirked. He climbed on the bed, hovering over Mark and leaning in close.

“Oh I love this side of you.” He ran a hand down Mark's side to cup his ass, the tips slipping a bit in between the cheeks. Mark sucked his lip in between his teeth, a shaky breath leaving him as Jackson clutched his ass. “I'll give you everything you want.”

Jackson slipped his finger in one last time, a gasp coming from the man under him, before he placed his tip by Mark's entrance. He pushed it in slowly, Mark gasping again and holding it this time as Jackson filled him. The fit was tight, Jackson's wide girth filling Mark to the brim.

“Holy shi-" Mark whispered as Jackson fit himself all in.

Jackson grunted in response, Mark clenching tightly around him. “You okay?”

Mark nodded vigorously, wrapping his legs around Jackson's waist to pull him closer.

“Hurry up and move already. Just… just fuck me, please.”

Jackson didn't need anything more. The dirty words that spilled out of Mark's mouth and the demanding yet pleading tone of his voice set Jackson over the edge. He wasted no time to pull on almost completely out and thrust himself back into Mark's warmth.

Mark almost choked on his own spit, a wave of pleasure coursing through his body. Jackson fucks slow and hard, something Mark didn't know he liked til that moment.

Mark's hands searched for purchase on anything he could find, ending up just clutching to Jackson, his nails digging into the younger’s skin. Feeling every bit of Jackson fill him up, the tightness and stretch inside himself mixed with the immense pleasure that came with it, the grip Jackson has on his hips to keep him in place as he fucks him to oblivion, the wet kisses on his face and cheeks as Jackson whispers sweet nothings into his ear, Mark swore that this was the closest thing to heaven on Earth. He didn't hold himself back either. Not like before. He moaned loudly, wanting Jackson and everyone else to hear how good he felt. How much of a mess he was being made of. How badly wrecked Jackson was making him. He let it all out, and enjoyed doing it.

Jackson wished he could record what he heard. Mark's loud, unapologetic moans echoing throughout the room and the wet slap of skin as background noise was like music to Jackson's ears. He could tell that Mark let go and just focused on them, just him and Jackson and the magic that was happening between them. That's all Jackson wanted from Mark, the sex was just a bonus. A great bonus, might he add.

Jackson's pace became quicker as he reached his peak. He tried to keep the same pace that shattered Marks while being just a few minutes ago, but he couldn't help but chase his release. Mark didn't seem to mind though, as his moans didn't tone down at all, maybe even increased as he was reaching his end as well.

Jackson felt Mark squeeze him, his eyes welling up from being overwhelmed with pleasure. He removed a hand from Mark's side, focusing on bringing Mark to his peak.

“You cuming soon Mark?”

A grunt of approval was all that Jackson got in response to his question, and a moan in response to him grabbing Marks dick and pumping him quickly to his release. Mark's head pushed back into the mattress as his legs shook with the anticipation of cuming. White liquid spurted out of his dick, Mark whole body shaking and stuttering as Jackson pumped him through his orgasm, each pump producing another string of cum.

Jackson was close too, seeing Mark cum and feeling him clench around him was what did it. Marks moans filled Jackson's ears as Jackson came, riding out his high quietly, wanting to hear every noise that emitted from the elder.

Jackson dropped on top of Mark, wrapping his arms around him as they were still tangled together. Mark was panting, his body still warm and recovering from his orgasm, and Jackson wasn't far behind. Mark was the first to pull away, only to lean up and steal a kiss from Jackson.

Jackson hummed into the kiss, watching Mark's already pink face glow an even darker hue.

“You're absolutely fucking adorable.” he commented, Mark hiding his face in Jackson's chest.

“T-That was so embarrassing… what the hell dude…”

Jackson chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. “I personally loved it… and I think you did too, to be quite honest.” he wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Mark in the shoulder, the latter punching him in the chest.

Jackson laughed. “Just, promise me you'll take yourself into consideration first. It's okay to be nice and giving, but, it's okay to be a little selfish too....”

Jackson's thumb ran across Marks cheek as he gazed into the others eyes. Mark smiled, looking at Jackson with some new found confidence before pulling the younger's face towards him for another kiss.

“Well, I can at least tell you're not afraid to demand anything intimate.” Jackson said, earning another punch from Mark in the arm, the two giggling the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was garbaaaaaaaaaage lol thanks for reading anyway though.


End file.
